Ring in the New Year
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Slash - Deeks/G - In which G tells Marty he won't kiss him, but he will.  For the rounds of kink New Year's Mini Round 2012


"Look what I found in one of the storage closets!" Deeks announced as he walked into the bullpen with a tattered cardboard box. Sam glanced up and shook his head, while Kensi got up and approached to see what was in the box.

"Are these Christmas decorations?" She asked and pulled out a string of red tinsel.

"Yeah, and there's more. Think Hetty'll mind if we put some of this stuff up?" He put the box down on his desk, accidentally jostling Sam's arm and earning a glare for doing so. Deeks just gave him a nervous smile of apology and joined Kensi in going through the box.

"Why were you digging around in the closet anyway?" Sam asked absentmindedly as he focused on the report in front of him.

"Avoiding paperwork," Deeks shrugged.

"Of course," Kensi muttered and wrapped a string of lights around her partner's shoulders. "Don't you make a cute little tree?"

Deeks scoffed and freed himself of the lights. "I think Sam would make a better tree… more bulk to decorate."

Sam just looked up and met Deeks with an even stare that silently told him his opinion on that idea.

"Ok, G's a good candidate for it, too," Deeks corrected with a nervous chuckle and quickly busied himself with pulling something else out of the box.

"Is that—"

"Mistletoe? Yes!" He finished for Kensi and jokingly put it over her head, then waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "How 'bout it?"

"In your dreams," she scoffed but softened the insult by ruffling his mop of blonde hair.

"More like yours," he countered with a smirk and made a show of surveying the area to find the perfect spot to hang the mistletoe.

"Is Hetty going to be okay with all this?" Kensi asked as she sat down at her seat to get back to paperwork.

"Of course," Hetty answered as she appeared from her office, "As long as the decorations are done tastefully and if Mr. Deeks does not abuse the mistletoe's power."

Deeks let out a conniving chuckle as he grabbed a nearby chair to attach the mistletoe onto the wall right under the stairs. "Heavy traffic zone, plenty of people to face the wrath of holiday lovin'."

"So much for that, Hetty," Kensi chuckled. Hetty just smiled at the young man's playfulness.

"I expect the rest of the decorations to also be put up, _after_ all due paperwork is finished," Hetty ordered and purposely directed it at Deeks, who just gave her a cheeky smile in return. She shook her head at him then disappeared back into her office.

"Perfect," Deeks commented as he hopped off the chair and checked out his handiwork approvingly.

"What's perfect?" G asked as he walked under the staircase with a tray of coffee cups in hand.

Deeks grinned brightly and looked up at the mistletoe, causing G to look up, too.

The older agent let out an amused scoff and shook his head. "I'm not kissing you," he told him and continued on his way to his desk.

A pout at being rejected by G pulled at Deeks's lips but he fought it off and followed so he could at least get a cup of coffee from the other man.

The mistletoe was forgotten as paperwork was finished and the rest of the decorations were put up.

The next day, Eric blew the whistle and announced they had a case. It ended up going right until Christmas Eve, when they finally caught the recently discharged Marine who had gone a spree of attacking and killing those he felt 'set him up to fail.'

It had all of them tired to the bone and ready to go home. They got Christmas off, as well as the days following and including New Years Day, given that no case came up and the paperwork for the last case was done and sent in within a timely manner.

Luck seemed to be on their side and they were only called in once, on New Year's Eve. The case, a kidnapping of a Navy SEAL's daughter by a mother who wanted full custody, was open and shut.

"Happy New Year's Eve, everybody," Nell called happily from the top of the stairs and Eric blew a noisemaker.

"You too!" Kensi answered with a grin and grabbed her bag. "See you guys later," she said as she headed out.

"What? No celebrating with the partner?" Deeks said in mock offense, and Kensi just laughed and continued on. "What about you, G? Sam?"

"Family plans," Sam answered simply, "See ya." He gathered his things and also left.

"G?"

G looked at him in a manner that had Deeks self-conscious and wondering if he had something in his teeth until finally, he gave him a small smile. "Maybe next year."

Deeks huffed in mild annoyance and grabbed his jacket. "You guys make team bonding so i_difficult/i_," he muttered. "Happy New Year's Eve," he said as he walked by G, loud enough so that it was directed at Nell and Eric, too, who were leaning against the railing, watching something on Eric's tablet.

"Have fun!" Nell called in response and Eric blew his noisemaker again.

G watched with a fond smile as Deeks left, then looked up to see Nell and Eric retreat back into the Ops room.

He shook his head and started on paperwork for the case they just closed.

Less than an hour before midnight, Deeks came back to the office and found G sitting at his desk, filling out a report.

G looked up when he heard someone approaching and raised his eyebrows at Deeks. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a better question. You rejected my offer so you could do work?" he countered, holding his heart as if it ached at the mere thought.

"Something like that," G answered and leaned back in his chair to watch Deeks dig through his desk. "Now you answer mine: why'd you come back?"

"I forgot my license," Deeks sighed. "I didn't realize until I got carded trying to get into a club. Apparently, I have a baby face, but only when I don't have ID, go figure. I went back to my place, looked around, but it wasn't there, so it better be here or I'm paying a nice, hefty fee for a new one."

"Why wouldn't your license be in your wallet?"

"For the same reason that I found my flipflops in the toilet once," Deeks shrugged, "My body just does things and doesn't really tell my mind."

"That sounds like a personal problem," G teased and leaned forward on his elbows.

"Gotcha!" Deeks announced and pulled his license out from under the pile of folders in his inbox. G didn't even want to know why and watched as the younger man happily put his license into its rightful place in his wallet. "So, how about you put that work away and hit the clubs with me?"

G looked like he thought about for a moment, then he looked down at his watch and shook his head. "Past midnight anyway. What's the point now?"

"What?" Deeks almost squawked. "I missed New Year's? Really? This is ridiculous!"

"Calm down," G sighed and stood up as he started putting files away.

"No way! I missed the Midnight Kiss and now I'm doomed to have bad luck this whole year," Deeks let out an exasperated sigh.

"Never heard of that superstition," G commented and put some folders away before grabbing his wallet and putting it in his pocket.

"Because it's not a superstition, it's real. Cold hard fact right there, I swear. What am I supposed to do now? My luck isn't exactly that amazing to start with."

G resisted an eye-roll and headed towards the exit. "Just come with me."

"Where are we going?" Deeks asked but followed anyway. He wasn't expecting G to stop suddenly, so he walked right into him and stumbled backwards, but G was quick and caught him. What really caught him by surprise, though, was how G pulled him in with a hand fisted in his shirt and pressed their lips together in a kiss that had Deeks's knees going weak and another region getting hard.

When G pulled away, he raised his eyebrows in a challenge. "Still worried about bad luck?"

"It's not midnight," Deeks argued meekly, still recovering and rewiring his mind.

G gestured upwards with his eyes and Deeks followed with his own.

"Mistletoe," he chuckled and brought his eyes down to meet G's. "I thought you said you weren't going to kiss me?"

"Didn't want Kensi to get jealous."

"Was that a joke? Did you just joke? And you just kissed me? Am I dying?"

G let out a sigh and ran his hand up to the back of Deeks's neck to squeeze it. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Well, if you want to grab that mistletoe and maybe bring it over to my place, we can make up some rules for what to do if it's above a bed and you might find out how to shut me up… or make me scream. Changes with the circumstances, you know?" Deeks smirked, his bravado covering the worry that had his stomach in knots. Who knew if G had actually meant something more than just quelling his fear of bad luck?

"Tell you what," G started and licked his lips, "We forget the mistletoe, go back to my place, you tell me how many more ways you were going to try to get me to kiss you, and then we'll find out if you scream or not."

The smirk on G's lips had Deeks turning red and grinning to hide his embarrassment. "How'd you know?"

"Mistletoe? New Year's Eve kiss? Not to mention, Sam works right next to you. Don't think he hasn't noticed you drawing my name in hearts."

"Once! It was once! You kept ignoring the team and you were wearing that black shirt I really like on you and—"

G's lips stopped the rest of the sentence and turned it into a soft moan.

"Okay," Deeks breathed out when they pulled apart, "I'll shut up, just take me home with you."

"I was planning on it, about five minutes ago," G smirked and tugged at Deek's t-shirt, silently ordering that he followed when he turned and left.

Deeks put his hands together and looked up, sending a silent thank you to whoever was watching over him up there.

"You coming or you waiting til next year to try and get me with mistletoe again?" G called and made Deeks grin.

"Coming!"

He looked up and sent another thank you… to the mistletoe hanging above him.


End file.
